


Eat Your Heart Out

by Disenchanted_Kadi



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disenchanted_Kadi/pseuds/Disenchanted_Kadi
Summary: George is in love with a man who cannot eat.





	Eat Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t expect too much from me xx
> 
> I originally posted this on wattpad @/Kadijahscott

"C'mon love, it's time for lunch." George sat the tray of crisps and a Philly Cheesesteak down on a stool by the bed. Matty recoiled from the tray and pushed it away, disgusted. The smell was enough to make his stomach turn.

"Get that shit away from me George, you know I can't eat meals this close together." Matty sat up and threw the covers from over his legs. He grabbed his cigarettes and lighter from the nightstand and stood. His shoulders slumped as he shuffled towards the window. He lit one up and took a long drag, he exhaled looking out over the cold city. George sat in the depression left by Matty's thin body. He sighed and ran a hand though his hair.

"You've got to eat Matt...breakfast was five hours ago." He whispered the last part, as if to soften the truth.

"M'not hungry Georgie, please don't make me." Matty turned his body slightly to peer at his lover from the corner of his eye.

"Would you try? For me at least? A couple crisps is all I'm asking of you." George pleaded with Matty and the singer begrudgingly complied. He put out what was left of his cigarette and laid it down on the windowsill. George scooted a bit to the left to make space for Matty beside him. With a shaky hand the older man reached out and picked up a single crisp. He looked at George for support as he raised it to his mouth, when he received a slight nod from his parter he popped it in his mouth; he chewed and swallowed, albeit rather painfully.

"Two more? Please?" Matty groaned and downed the junk food quickly, he felt utterly disgusting. His hands shook and if he concentrated he could swear that he could feel what he consumed condensing into fat.  
"S'that-is that good enough?" He breathed out. George opened his arms, engulfing Matty.

"Yes love-" he kissed the crown of Matty's mess of curls. "-you were amazing, I'm so proud of you." Matty let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. George was proud of him. No matter how shitty eating made him feel seeing the look of relief on his boyfriends face always made it worth it. 

"I'm sorry George." Matty started in a small voice. "I'm sorry I can't eat more or that you have to worry 'bout me like this." Matty brought his big hands up to stroke George's forearms wrapped tightly around him. 

Matty had never had a good relationship with food. When the band made it big he'd stopped eating for days at a time. He refused to let people see him eat for the longest, not even George. It took Matty passing out on stage from being malnourished for there to be a change. 

"Don't ever say that, you hear me?" George leaned back so he could look into the smaller's eyes, "I love you Matt, I worry because I care." 

"Yeah, but it's common fucking sense to eat, it's fucking eating George. You've gotta eat to live but here I fucking am, hating myself more with every fucking bite I take. It's taking all my willpower to keep three fucking crisps down right now." Matty broke eye contact. 

"Hush now, don't cry " George practically cooed. Matty's hand immediately brushed his cheek, appalled to find that it was wet.  
"We're gonna get you though this, yeah? Remember 'Me and You Versus Them'? Well now it's me and you versus this. I'm not going anywhere, it's us against the world, I love you Matt." Matty wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"That's romantic and all Georgie, and I appreciate it, I really do but what about when I'm literally wretching because that's how much eating disgusts me? When I'm crying in the fucking tub again because my stomach's gone soft? This shit hurts me George." Matty turned so that his face was partially buried in the taller boys neck, "It really fucking hurts and I don't know what to do."


End file.
